NUEVA GENERACIÓN PUNTO DE VISTA DIAMANTE
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Historia un poco basada al estilo de los videojuegos, espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios. Tendrá de todo un poco, desde aventura, acción... hasta romance y tragedia. Una historia diferente a las siempre escuchadas.
1. COMIENZO

**PRIMERA VEZ**

Estamos en _Pueblo Ámbar,_ mi nombre es Adamao, pero la gran mayoría de la gente que me conoce, solo suele decirme "Adam"; tengo 15 años de edad. Mi actual hogar es un orfanato de este pueblo, que si bien no es pequeño en su mayoría hay poca gente y todo el territorio son campos o bosques sin casas. Soy un chico de aproximadamente 1.60 metros de estatura, de tez ligeramente morena, mis ojos son pequeños y de un color violeta claro, mi cabello es ligeramente largo de color castaño, tengo un lunar debajo de mi ojo derecho y de ese mismo lado en mi mejilla una pequeña cicatriz que me quedo por molestar a un pequeño rattata salvaje, cuando tenía 5 años de edad.

Si bien, como he mencionado vivo en un orfanato, pero aunque mis circunstancias son ligeramente diferentes a las de los demás niños, pero al fin y al cabo fui abandonado por mi madre cuando nací, aunque la directora me dice que no me abandono sino que me dejo a su cuidado y que ella y yo nos volveríamos a ver; en cuanto a mi padre, no se mucho, solo sé que se murió cuando mi madre tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

— Oye… Adam, levántate, hoy es el día… arriba. — Decía mi mejor amigo Nordic, mientras me movía de lado a lado en mi cama.

— Sí… ya voy. — Contesté somnoliento levantándome por fin de la cama, tallando mis ojos un poco, para despejarme de todo el sueño que tenía.

— Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos, ahorita que es temprano. — Insistía Nordic, mi amigo es un poco más alto que yo, de aproximadamente 1.66 metros de altura, su tez es clara, poco más clara de lo normal a causa de esto, se creía que había nacido enfermo y quizá fue por eso que sus padres lo abandonaron cuando nació, pero es un chico demasiado saludable para mi gusto; sus ojos son más grandes que los míos de color ámbar (la mayoría, si no es porque casi toda la gente del pueblo tiene ese color de ojos); su cabello es corto del mismo color castaño claro y lo tiene peinado (a diferencia de mí que si se lo peina), de enfrente hacia el lado derecho, su rostro tiene pecas, además de que tiene una sonrisa burlona y confiada, sin embargo siempre suele tener curitas o vendas en su rostro, por meterse en problemas con otros chicos.

— Bien, solo deja me cambio y nos vamos, hoy es el día. — Dije sonriendo un poco de medio lado, si bien la directora me había criado, pero poco a poco me volví una persona arrogante y necia, además de rebelde, y para hoy había planeado con mis dos amigos de salir del orfanato e ir al laboratorio Pokémon del maestro Fredrick y todo había sido planeado por mí.

— Sí… estoy impaciente, además Maiden nos está esperando en el gran salón. — Seguía insistiendo Nordic, era algo desesperante y más si se trataba de Pokémons.

— Listo, vámonos.

De esta manera sigilosamente salimos del dormitorio de los chicos que a las 8 de la mañana todos seguían durmiendo, hasta el toque que era a las 8:45 de la mañana.

— Buenos días Adam. — Saludó mi mejor amiga Maiden, y yo le regresé el saludo. Ella, es de la misma estatura que Nordic; sus ojos son grandes y de color ámbar un poco más claro a los de Nordic, su cabello es largo y lacio de color negro, con dos pequeños mechones a cada lado de su rostro.

— Bueno, vámonos, antes de que sea la hora. — Dije, al momento que nos escabullíamos al corredor trasero, donde habíamos encontrado un agujero de un desagüe antiguo que daba al otro lado de la barda, el cual había descubierto en una de mis tantas veces que no entraba a clases. Si bien el orfanato tenía un vasto territorio para los niños que vivíamos ahí, pero estaba rodeado de barda, para impedir el paso de personas ajenas, que los niños se escaparan y perdieran, o la entrada de pokémon salvajes.

Estábamos fuera y el laboratorio pokémon se encontraba muy cerca a unos apenas cinco minutos, lo bueno de ser un pueblo pequeño es que todas las casas y zonas importantes están amontonadas en un solo lugar, así nos pusimos en marcha, Nordic estaba radiando de felicidad, su más grande sueño era convertirse en un buen entrenador pokémon, sin embargo al ser huérfanos teníamos que esperar más tiempo que los niños normales para salir "al mundo", aunque los tres ya teníamos 15 años.

Mientras caminábamos, pudimos ver varias clases de pokémon, si bien no era la primera vez, era emocionante ver a pidgey volando o algunos tauros corriendo en un gran corral. Logramos ver a gran variedad de pokémon conviviendo con la gente del pueblo tranquilamente, eso para nosotros que solo veíamos a unos cuantos pokémon en el orfanato, era maravilloso y no dejábamos de sonreír. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en el Laboratorio Pokémon del maestro Fredrick, él nos conocía, por las pequeñas mini clases que daba de vez en vez en el orfanato, por lo cual decidimos entrar por la puerta trasera de su laboratorio para no ser descubiertos.

— Mira, es enorme este lugar, me pregunto si aquí tendrán a los famosos "pokémon iniciales". — Decía muy emocionado Nordic, admirando cada milímetro del interior del lugar, que si bien tenía fachada de pueblo por fuera, por dentro era demasiado tecnológico, lleno de luces y cosas extrañas.

— Si, según lo que dijo una vez el profesor, en un gran salón tiene a todos los pokémon iniciales de cada región, divididos por tipo. — Comentó Maiden también emocionada, mientras explorábamos cuidadosamente el lugar, entonces encontré una puerta metálica con un letrero que decía "Pokémon iniciales", muy obvio en mi opinión.

— Es por aquí… — Dije señalando la puerta, nos paramos frente a ella, y entonces abrí poco a poco la puerta, poniendo un poco de suspenso y al mismo tiempo, para notar si el profesor estaba ahí dentro, para cuando entramos, notamos tres caminos diferentes.

Esos tres caminos tenían un tipo de ambiente un poco diferente, si bien eran casi iguales, la vegetación variaba entre ellos. El primero, tenía plantas de zonas húmedas como helechos, y se podía notar roció en esas plantas y de un color un poco más oscuro, el segundo y el camino de en medio era vegetación normal y muy verde, por último el tercero, si bien tenía vegetación normal, tenía más luz que los caminos anteriores y podía sentirse el calor proveniente del lugar. Mis amigos no entendían porque cada camino era de esa manera y estaba dividido con la ayuda de paneles entre uno y otro; pero yo lo sabía, hacían referencia a cada uno de los tipos de los pokémon iniciales, el primero era agua, el segundo planta y el tercero fuego y se los dije a mis amigos.

— ¡Vaya! Adam, eres un genio. — Me elogió Nordic, con una gran sonrisa.

— Son tres, escojamos uno cada quien y luego vamos cambiando. — Sugerí, a lo cual asintieron los demás. — Tú elige primero Maiden. — Dije.

— Bien… quisiera ver primero el tipo planta. — Contestó segura de sí misma. Nordic y yo sabíamos que elegiría a ese tipo, después de todo a ella siempre le han gustado los pokémon tipo planta, si bien su nombre había sido elegido en base a ello.

— Nordic, ahora tú.

— ¿Estás seguro Adam?, por mi está bien el que quede. — Dijo, pero yo ya sabía que escogería, por lo cual a mí no me importaba irme con el otro, aunque tenía el mismo gusto que él.

— No te preocupes, de todos modos cambiaremos después.

— Bueno, entonces voy con el tipo agua. — Habló con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, a lo cual asentí.

De esta manera, los tres nos pusimos al inicio de cada camino y empezamos a caminar al interior, estábamos emocionados, y nos despedimos como si nos separáramos por una aventura real, aunque solo duraría unos minutos. Miré al frente y caminé, aunque el tipo fuego no me llamaba la atención a diferencia del tipo agua o planta, mi corazón latía fuertemente, podría ver de cerca a los pokémon iniciales que son entregados cada cierto tiempo a los entrenadores jóvenes y si tenía suerte podría tocar a un pokémon por primera vez, y eso me hacía temblar un poco de los nervios.


	2. MI PRIMER AVENTURA

**PRIMER AVENTURA**

Daba pasos lentos entre el camino que pertenecía a los pokémon de tipo fuego, mirando de lado a lado podía sentir como la temperatura aumentaba, bueno eso era correcto considerando el ambiente para los pokémon tipo fuego, entonces los vi, todos juntos en una zona de césped tipo sabana jugueteando entre ellos, podía verlos pequeños y tan magníficos; un Cyndaquil acostado completamente de panza a lado de una roca, un simpático Torchic corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo lo que parecía una mariposa común, un Chimchar bajando a sus compañeros el fruto de un árbol, un Tepig comiendo de los frutos arrojados por el Chimchar, mientras un pequeño Fennekin mordisqueando unas ramitas tranquilamente en el pasto.

— Vaya, sí que tienen su encanto. — Dije llegando a donde estaban mientras me ponía de cuclillas para verlos mejor, ellos parecían no molestarse con mi presencia, lo cual no es raro seguro recibían visitas de niños muchas veces al año. Entonces otro pokémon que no había visto se acercó hasta a mí por el costado y me miró fijamente, era un pequeño Charmander. — Hola amigo… — Le hablé mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado y él se acercó más a mí, lo cual ocasiono que me pusiera nervioso, pero no me aleje.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un rato y después el Charmander se acercó a mí y rozó su cabeza con mi pantalón, entonces entendí lo que quería… acerqué lentamente mi mano a él, para notar su reacción y en cuestión de segundos pude acariciar su cabeza, fue algo maravilloso mi corazón dejo de ponerse nervioso y pude sentir una especie de conexión con aquel pequeño pokémon. De repente deje de acariciarlo hubo una gran explosión en el laboratorio tan fuerte que causo gran conmoción en los pokémon, al parecer algo había ocurrido, así que no lo pensé dos veces para ir a ver qué ocurría aunque eso significará ser descubierto, pero aun así, tuve un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Escuché preguntar a Nordic cuando llegamos al punto donde nos habíamos separado, el traía en sus brazos a un Froakie, poco tardo Maiden en unírsenos y al igual que Nordic traía a un pokémon en brazos, ella a un treecko al parecer yo fui el único que no cargo al pokémon que más le gusto.

— ¿Qué están haciendo un par de mocosos aquí? ¡Izein! — Se escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás de un gran hueco donde se suponía estaba la puerta por la que entramos para llegar con los pokémon iniciales.

— ¿Si comandante? — Contestó ahora la voz de un hombre.

— ¿No dijiste que no habría nadie en el laboratorio a esta hora? — Volvió a decir la mujer, caminando hacia nosotros. Era una mujer de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, con un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga corta de azul rey con unas letras en mayúsculas "M-C".

— Así se suponía comandante, cuando vine hace media hora no había absolutamente nada, debieron entrar aquí, pero nunca los había visto en el tiempo que estuve vigilando. — Contesto el hombre vestido de la misma manera que la mujer.

— ¡Eres un inútil! — Lo regañó la mujer. — Bueno no importa, solo son unos mocosos me encargaré de ellos yo misma. — Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante sacando una pokeball de su bolsillo, Maiden, Nordic y yo sabíamos lo que eso significaba, pero nosotros no teníamos pokémon aún, así que eso era muy peligroso.

— Es-espere un momento. — Habló Maiden algo nerviosa, llamando la atención de la mujer. — Nosotros no tenemos pokémon y no sabemos que sucede, por favor déjenos ir.

— Es un problema, que ustedes nos hayan visto… con o sin pokémon los acabaremos. — Diciendo esto lanzó una pokeball de la cual salió un Houndoom que comenzó a gruñirnos inmediatamente, estábamos asustados no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, entonces apareció Charmander, aquel Charmander con el que había congeniado rápidamente y se puso enfrente de mi muy decido gritando "Chaar", eso hizo que el Froakie y Treecko de Nordic y Maiden se alborotaran y saltaran enfrente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Nordic sorprendido y claramente asustado por la situación, quien pensaría que justó ese día que nos escaparíamos tendríamos esta clase de problema.

— Es claro… — Dije mirando a los pequeños pokémon enfrente de nosotros. — Ellos quieren luchar con nosotros. — Comenté tragando un poco de saliva por el nerviosismo, pero mis palabras causaron gran sorpresa en Nordic y Maiden, y una respuesta afirmativa por parte de los tres pokémon enfrente de nosotros.

— ¿Es así Treecko? — Preguntó Maiden, recibiendo un grito alentador del pequeño pokémon.

— ¡Bien! Démosle su merecido Froakie. — Gritó emocionado y a la vez nervioso Nordic a su pokémon.

— Bien… ¿con qué así es? — Susurré con un pequeño suspiro, si bien los pokémon no estaban entrenados y nosotros no teníamos nada de experiencia, pero en este punto no podíamos retroceder. — Bueno chicos… ¡ADELANTE!

Froakie, Treecko y Charmander se abalanzaron al Houndoom de la mujer y a pesar de ser 3 pokémon contra 1, la mujer y los demás hombres solo sonreían arrogantemente.

— Les enseñaré a no meterse con los adultos. — Habló la mujer divertida y ordeno a su pokémon atacar, no sabíamos que hacer en lo absoluto y en cuestión de 3 minutos nuestros pokémon habían sido derrotados, los tres yacían en el suelo con varios raspones, mientras el Houndoom no se inmutaba para anda ni un solo rasguño ni cansancio, sus ataques habían sido muy potentes, lo que se esperaba de un pokémon bien entrenado y evolucionado. — ¿Eso es todo?, no me duraron ni para el calentamiento… bueno, acabemos con esto, Houndoom primero pulveriza a ese trío de basuras pokémon.

Cuando dije eso sentí un enojo incontrolable, el Houndoom se preparó para realizar un ataque y al momento que lo lanzó me lance a donde estaba Charmander, Treecko y Froakie recibiendo por ellos el ataque que había sido "rapidez" el ataque me dio de lleno en la espalda rozando parte del costado de mi cara, mi acción causo la sorpresa de todos incluyendo la mujer quien no esperaba que hiciera eso.

— ¿Están… bien? — Pregunté con dificultad temblando un poco a causa del impacto, los pokémon me miraban sumamente sorprendidos.

— ¡Oye! Adam ¿estás bien? — Preguntó conmocionada Maiden mientras ella y Nordic me miraban muy preocupados a lo que asentí débilmente.

— No vuelvas… — Comencé a decir girándome a ver a la mujer con una expresión claramente enojada ignorando el dolor que aún tenía por el ataque. — ¡No vuelvas a decirles basura! — Solté sumamente enojado hacia la mujer, la cual se sorprendió, pero se enfadó al instante.

— Estas loco… Si tanto quieres protegerlos intenta detener el siguiente ataque por ellos… ¡Houndoom usa Onda ígnea! — Gritó la mujer, no sabía lo que pasaría, pero no me moví en lo absoluto, mientras escuchaba a mis amigos gritar mi nombre, noté al Houndoom indeciso en los últimos segundos, pero aun así ni siquiera pestañee estaba listo para lo que fuera.

Cuando el Houndoom realizó el ataque, pude notar como aumentaba la temperatura y empezaba a crearse una corriente de fuego alrededor del Houndoom y cuando lanzó el ataque otro más de la parte de atrás de nosotros lo contuvo, había sido un ataque de tipo agua que había terminado empapando a todos.

— Un ataque de esa potencia contra un niño, que tan bajo están cayendo… — Se escuchó una voz viniendo detrás de nosotros, una voz de mujer y a lado de ella venía un Swampert enorme y brillante.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó asustada la mujer al ver a la mujer que la había detenido.

— Eso no te importa… pero si quieres luchar, no tengo problema alguno. — Comentó la mujer tranquilamente.

— Muchachos… ¡vámonos! Aun no es el momento de luchar contra ella. — Ordenó retirada la mujer haciendo que uno de sus compañeros usará con un pokémon bomba humo para que escaparan, todo sucedió tan rápido que no hubo momento de pensar.

— Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente chico… — Me dijo la mujer seriamente acercándose a mí lo suficiente para vernos directamente y entonces añadió. —… o muy idiota.

— No podía dejar que los lastimaran. — Contesté seriamente mirándola algo molesto, entonces se me acerco más y puso su mano en mi mejilla izquierda en forma de caricia, yo me sorprendí tanto que me sonrojé por la acción de esa mujer desconocida.

— Ya veo… — Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, entonces pude ver cómo era completamente, era una mujer joven alta de aproximadamente 1.75 metros, su cabello era largo con un flequillo esquinado que casi llegaba a su nariz de color castaño muy obscuro, sus ojos eran pequeños de color violeta claro como los míos, con un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, pero su tez era más clara que la mía casi como la de Maiden y tenía una especia de collar en su frente con cinco cuentas dos más grandes que las otras de oro puro, entonces lo reconocí.

— ¡Usted es..:! — Comencé a decir sorprendido al ver bien esa decoración en su frente, no había duda alguna. — ¡Usted es la campeona pokémon de la región! — Grité sorprendido.


	3. CAPITULO 3

_**Una buena noticia después de la desesperación**_

Cuando grité que ella era la Campeona Pokémon, mis amigos la miraron fijamente sin poder creerlo, aunque era de esperarse después de todo yo tampoco podía creer que alguien tan importante como ella estaba en este lugar.

— Así es, soy la Campeona. — Respondió separándose de mí al instante con los ojos entre cerrados.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? — Preguntó algo descortés Nordic.

— Eso no tengo porque explicárselo a ustedes, la verdadera pregunta ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Al hacernos esa pregunta volteó la situación, si bien era cierto nosotros no debíamos estar aquí.

— Bueno… verá… — Intentó Nordic dar una explicación con algo de nerviosismo, causando que la Campeona arqueará una ceja en espera de una respuesta.

— ¡Nordic! — Se escuchó un grito proveniente del agujero causado por la explosión anterior, todos nos volteamos en dirección de la voz reconociéndola al instante. — ¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes trio de mocosos aquí? — Interrogó el profesor Fredrick claramente molesto al llegar a donde estábamos, si bien era un profesor de una ciudad lejana de este pueblo muy reconocido, pero muy estricto y a veces mal hablado.

— Nosotros solo estábamos… — Volvió a intentar explicar Nordic, nuevamente sin éxito, su nerviosismo era claro.

— Vinimos a conocer a los Pokémon iniciales, eso es todo. — Interrumpió Maiden antes de que Nordic dijese algo estúpido, captando por supuesto la atención de todos.

— Si, me imagino. Ustedes tienen perfectamente claro que no deben salir del orfanato… — Comentó aun molesto y entonces me miró. — Adamao, veo que por fin te saliste con la tuya.

— Perdone que lo interrumpa profesor, pero debemos hablar de "eso" — Habló la Campeona desde su lugar.

— Sí, tienes razón Ámbar, solo deja llamo a Annie para que venga por estos chicos. — Contestó el profesor sacando su celular.

Habíamos sido descubiertos a causa de algo que jamás imaginamos que ocurriría, y al cabo de unos 10 minutos que el profesor colgó, la Directora de nuestro Orfanato Annie llego por nosotros, disculpándose de inmediato con el profesor.

— Chicos, tendremos una larga charla cuando lleguemos al orfanato. — Amenazó la Directora que si bien era firme, jamás llegaba demasiado lejos en los castigos o regaños.

— Annie… — Pronunció la Campeona como si la conociera, causando una reacción inmediata en la Directora, la cual la miró con un toque de confusión, sorpresa y preocupación.

— Ámbar, ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó nuestra Directora como si la conociera de toda la vida, sorprendiendo especialmente a Maiden.

— ¿La conoce Directora? — Cuestionó Maiden mirándola sorprendida.

— Bueno… si… — Contestó mirando a Maiden y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí y una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por su sien. — ¡Adam!

— Annie, te veré después, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado. — Interrumpió la Campeona dándonos la espalda y caminando en dirección a la oficina del profesor.

Sin decir más nos marchamos de regreso al orfanato, mientras nuestra Directora no dejaba de sermonearnos por lo que habíamos hecho, Nordic por un lado no dejaba de disculparse y Maiden solo se mantenía en silencio con la cabeza baja, ninguno de nosotros teníamos una verdadera excusa, pero aun así la Directora se tornó comprensiva una vez que llegamos al orfanato.

— Bueno, no se puede evitar. — Habló habiendo llegado al interior del orfanato. — Me alegra que estén bien chicos, pero será mejor que no lo vuelvan hacer… — Suspiro resignada dándonos un vistazo de arriba abajo con ojos de una madre cariñosa que había estado preocupada por sus hijos en una salida de excursión.

Nos inclinamos ante ella como una manera de disculpa y regresamos a nuestros dormitorios, al entrar todos los chicos nos rodearon y comenzaron a hacernos preguntas sobre nuestra escapada… Yo decidí ignorarlos y me fui a mi cama, por otro lado Nordic disfrutando de la atención comenzó a contarles cada detalle.

Al día siguiente no hubo nada nuevo, un día normal en el orfanato como solía ser siempre… a causa de eso comencé a molestarme, es como si todo lo que hubiese ocurrido ayer con los pokémon, el ataque al laboratorio por personas desconocidas y el hecho de haber conocido a la Campeona hubiese sido más que un sueño y ahora regresaba a mi vida monótona, cerrada y aburrida de siempre, a pesar de eso Nordic y Maiden estaban aún muy felices por la experiencia, pero al igual que yo insatisfechos. Cuando alguien vive algo nuevo y excitante es difícil simplemente olvidarlo, por lo que los tres nos sentíamos muy abatidos y confundidos.

— Necesito salir de nuevo. — Dijo Nordic poniéndose de cuclillas junto al hoyo por el que habíamos escapado el día de ayer que ahora estaba tapado.

— Yo también, ya no puedo seguir con estas clases. — Comentó Maiden cruzando los brazos, por primera vez ella se había saltado las clases.

— Yo tampoco, quiero ver a los pokémon de nuevo y vivir más aventuras. ¿¡Por qué no podemos ser libres!? — Gruñó exasperado Nordic agarrándose su cabeza.

— Tranquilízate Nordic. — Intenté calmarlo, aunque me sentía de la misma manera.

— ¿Tú no te sientes igual? — Preguntó Maiden dirigiéndose a mí, a lo que suspire dándole la respuesta con un movimiento de mi cabeza. — Pero no podemos hacer nada… más que esperar hasta cumplir 18 años. — Añadí cerrando los ojos resignado, pero sufriendo por dentro.

— Sabía que estarían aquí… — Nos habló una voz masculina perteneciente a uno de nuestros profesores. — ¿Escapándose de nuevo?, pero esta vez si los tengo, vamos de inmediato con la Directora. — Mencionó molesto, si bien este profesor nos "odiaba" por decir así, entonces nos tomó del cabello a Nordic y a mí más fuerte que otras veces llevándonos de esta manera a la dirección. — Maiden tú también vienes…

Si bien el jalón de cabellos dolía demasiado y a Nordic también le dolía ya que no dejaba de quejarse con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— Profesor, por favor suéltelo, los está lastimando. — Intentaba defendernos Maiden sin éxito y sin poder hacer nada, el profesor tenía una buena complexión física y ninguno de nosotros tenia oportunidad.

— ¡Silencio! Estos mocosos siempre andan haciendo lo que les place, pero eso se acabó y si sigues intentando protegerlos te tomaré a ti en su lugar. — Amenazó, pero a Maiden no le importó.

— Maiden… no te preocupes por nosotros. — Interrumpió Nordic antes de que ella contestará algo más, era obvio que no dejaríamos que ella tomará nuestro lugar.

Al cabo de unos 3 minutos llegamos al patio donde estaban todos los demás chicos y chicas del orfanato quienes nos miraron con gran sorpresa y miedo, entonces apareció la Directora junto a una persona que no podía reconocer por tener los ojos entrecerrados con un poco de lágrimas empezando a querer salir de mis ojos a causa del dolor.

— Profesor, por favor ¿qué está haciendo? Suéltelos. — Habló la Directora defendiéndonos ella jamás había aceptado ese tipo de tratos para los chicos del orfanato.

— Estos chicos volvieron a escaparse de clases, usted es muy amable con ellos y por eso siempre la desobedecen como ayer, es momento de aplicarles un castigo ejemplas ¿no creé? — Argumentó el profesor dándonos un jalón más duro que nos hizo caernos casi arrodillándonos ahí mismo, sin aligerar el agarré ni un poco. Para ese momento yo y ni siquiera Nordic podíamos hacer algo.

— Será mejor que los suelte en este instante… — Interrumpió una voz firme y claramente molesta. Entonces se escuchó un sonido y posteriormente el gruñido de un pokémon, aunque no sabía de qué clase de pokémon. — ¿No escuchó? Tiene 5 segundos o usted será electrocutado.

Al momento el profesor nos soltó aunque bruscamente, a lo que debido al dolor coloque las manos en el suelo, mientras Nordic se sobaba la cabeza haciéndose bolita en el suelo.

— Esto es suficiente profesor, será mejor que tomé sus cosas y se vaya de inmediato del orfanato. — Ordenó la Directora señalando la salida, por su tono de voz me di cuenta que hablaba enserio y nada la haría cambiar, lo sabía porque ya una vez me había hablado así.

Sobé mi cabeza y alce la mirada donde pude ver al profesor fulminando con la mirada a la Directora dirigiéndose a recoger sus cosas, hasta él había comprendido que la Directora hablaba enserio.

— ¿Están bien? — Se acercó a nosotros Maiden mirándonos muy preocupada, al parecer la escena había sido impactante para todos.

— Sí… — Por fin se enderezo Nordic sentándose en el pasto aun sobando su cabeza. — Sentía que me arrancaba el cabello con todo y piel… — Mencionó agito mirando a Maiden y poniéndose a reír.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó la Directora mirándome que a pesar de mi actitud no había dicho nada aún, entonces levante la mirada asintiendo con pequeñas gotas en mis lagrimales que no habían terminado de caer.

— ¡La Campeona ¿qué está haciendo aquí?! — Preguntó Nordic sorprendido al reconocer a la mujer que acompañaba a nuestra directora.

— Levántense… — Ordenó colocando una mano en su cintura, a lo que nosotros obedecimos de inmediato, de repente ella se me acercó y limpió mis ojos con un movimiento rápido con su dedo pulgar, sorprendiéndome a lo que reacciones dando un paso atrás alejándome de ella.

— La Campeona Ámbar tiene una gran noticia para los tres. — Interrumpió la Directora con una gran sonrisa olvidando lo que había ocurrido. — A partir de ahora, los tres son libres de iniciar su aventura pokémon, ya que Ámbar será su "patrocinadora" — Bromeó con una sonrisa aún más grande, causando que olvidará todo el dolor y abriera un poco mi boca.

_**Gracias a los pocos comentarios que me han dejado, me han sido de gran ayuda e inspiración, espero que les guste a los pocos lectores que pasen por aquí, ya que planeo hacerla más interesante y así recibir más visitas y comentarios como otras de mis más avanzadas historias. :D**_


End file.
